Valentine's Day
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Eu realmente odeio o Dia dos Namorados. O motivo? Meus chocolates são horríveis e eu ñ tenho a quem presentear. Eu ñ tenho um namorado no Dia dos Namorados, irônico, ñ? Eu quero sexo, mas eu também quero flores no dia seguinte...


_****_

Nota: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Sabem? Eu realmente odeio 14 de fevereiro. O motivo? Isso é tão claro quanto meus olhos azuis: _O dia dos namorados!_ Eu não sou boa na cozinha, confesso, nunca fui, ainda que seja _muito_ boa em _outras coisas_, (como sexo, pintar as unhas, fazer boas compras mesmo com pouco dinheiro e cuidar de flores), mas o caso é que apesar de sempre ganhar chocolates nesse dia (de vizinhos tarados que me espiam pela janela e sonham roubar alguma calcinha do meu varal, garotinhos fofos da pré-escola que passam pela floricultura e também de adolescentes magricelas e com tara por garotas com seios enormes como os meus), eu quase nunca tenho alguém para retribuir.

Sério, e, não pensem que isso acontece comigo porque que sou uma espécie de eterna "_caçadora virgem"_ como a Sakura, que parece ter feito pacto com alguma deusa lunar, eu quase sempre tenho alguém do meu lado, pelo menos há tempo suficiente para esquentar a minha cama, mas... _Namorado?_ O único relacionamento sério o suficiente que eu tive para receber essa denominação foi o que tive com o meu melhor amigo de infância. Shikamaru e eu crescemos juntos, aprendemos muita coisa juntos e não falo só de ninjutsus, genjutsus ou qualquer outra arte ninja, mas já faz três anos que a gente terminou e depois disso, esse maldito dia passou a ser o meu maior tormento. Ele era preguiçoso, mas nunca se esqueceu desse dia e agora eu sentia falta desse mimo. Muita falta.

Acreditem ou não, ele me trocou por uma mulher que... _Mulher?_ Temari com seu jeito mandão é mais homem do que seus dois irmãos juntos. Só espero que não seja barbada também, mas... _Azar do Shikamaru, né?_ Se algum dia ele acordar com uma mulher barbada e lhe dando ordens feito um sargento rabugento que mais lhe lembrava sua _adorada_ mãe, não vai ser por falta de aviso. E por falar em Temari, Gaara e eu também já tivemos algo em comum e não era nosso bom humor, garanto. O nosso "_algo" _não foi tão sério, mas o tivemos. Se os conselheiros de Suna não fossem um bando de velhas assanhadas atrás do Kazekage preocupados até mesmo com quantas vezes ele respirava por minuto (comigo ele mal tinha tempo para respirar. Literalmente), não sei, talvez a gente ainda estivesse junto e eu teria um 14 de fevereiro feliz. Faz exatamente um mês que Gaara e eu terminamos e eu estou numa maldita fossa. Eu podia facilmente me livrar dessa fossa com uma boa noite de sexo...

Para isso só me bastaria procurar pelo Kiba.

É a gente também saiu umas poucas vezes, mas só porque eu estava bêbada e desiludida depois de outro fim de relacionamento e ele querendo sexo. Confesso, eu também queria sexo, eu sempre quero depois de um fora, mas só isso agora não me bastava.

Eu queria mais.

Eu queria que esse alguém me trouxesse flores (que ironia, não? Eu trabalho numa floricultura, mas nunca ganho flores), queria poder entregar meus chocolates horríveis de dia dos namorados para ele. Eu queria mais do que uma boa noite de sexo e uma cama vazia no dia seguinte. Meu coração está vazio há tempo demais...

E principalmente, eu estou cansada de ser trocada por outra!

Shikamaru me trocou por Temari. Gaara, por Suna e Kiba? Meu garanhão para sexo selvagem me trocou pelos olhos inocentes e mãos de fada da Hinata. Ela sim sabia cozinhar e levou o meu _cachorrão_ de vez para longe de mim. Aposto que ela deve ter feitos chocolates maravilhosos para ele nesse dia dos namorados, coisa que eu nunca vou conseguir fazer... E a coisa não parou por aí, acreditem, em Konoha a fila anda rápido. Essa era a mesma Hinata que estava com o Naruto, que a trocou pela Sakura, que o trocou pelo... _Kakashi?_ Testuda dos infernos! _Mas que vadia!_ Eu sempre era a última à saber das coisas. Segundo Sai, que morava ao lado dela, Kakashi-sensei vinha visitando o apartamento daquela testuda mais vezes do que um ex-professor viria para uma simples visita de cortesia a uma ex-aluna. E de madrugada?

_Ok!_ Sai realmente era alguém completamente sem noção das coisas e também um fofoqueiro intrometido para falar desse jeito de uma amiga (pelo menos Sakura pensava que ele era seu amigo) e vizinha, mas era melhor falar sobre bobagens com ele num bar do que ter que curtir a minha fossa sozinha em casa e me entupindo de chocolate. Papai me disse esses dias que eu estava... _diferente._ Acho que ele quis dizer, _gorda._

Eu até pensei em convidar o Sai para uma _visitinha_ até o meu apartamento. A gente podia derreter aqueles chocolates de segunda que eu havia ganhado dos meus _fãs tarados_ e fazer um fondue para comermos juntos. Tirando aquela cara pálida, seu sorriso-de-gato nas horas erradas e seus comentários esdrúxulos, ele até que era _"comível_". Quem dirá coberto com chocolate, não é mesmo? Mas acho que ele não me entendeu, mesmo com o meu melhor olhar de gata-no-cio e depois de ter usado o velho truque do pezinho na perna. Bem, ou então fui eu que não entendi.

Acho que ele é gay.

Sabem, quando o Sasuke-kun entrou no bar ele se esqueceu completamente de mim. Ele olhou para o Sasuke como se ele fosse o último biscoito do pacote, do mesmo jeito que eu olhava para o último dos Uchiha aos meus doze anos. E por falar em Sasuke, a gente já transou e uma única vez, mas confesso que não valeu à pena, não como eu idealizei e sonhei que valeria. Ele era o meu sonho de menina, quando ainda acreditava em príncipes encantados e cavalos brancos, mas na cama... _Ele não era grande coisa._ Acreditem, Rock Lee com seu cabelo de cuia, roupas colantes verdes e sobrancelhas enormes tem mais fogo, o _fogo da juventude,_ do que o Sasuke com rosto perfeito.

E ainda sim, acreditem, o Sai me trocou pelos olhos apáticos de Uchiha Sasuke. Talvez eu devesse ter dito a ele que, comi e não gostei, não é? Até mesmo porque, talvez ele repensasse suas _tendências homossexuais_ depois de transar comigo.

Enfim, eu to cansada disso, sabem? Ser trocada, largada! Quando o Neji me viu ali, sozinha, com um decote enorme e uma garrafa de saquê ele pensou uma única coisa: _Ela quer alguém pra trepar!_ Sim, Neji, o príncipe Hyuuga podia ser tão ou mais grosseiro que qualquer bêbado naquele bar. Mas eu não queria alguém para transar. _Ok,_ eu queria sim, mas queria que esse alguém fosse meu namorado e estava disposta a me manter "_pura e casta" _até conseguir um.

_Ah, mas que... GRANDE mentira!_

Eu estava desesperada para passar a noite com alguém. Desde que Gaara e eu terminamos, eu estava sozinha e suprindo minhas carências afetivas comendo chocolate, mas transar com Neji estava fora de cogitação. Ele podia ser lindo, mas seu ego era grande demais pro meu gosto e eu não queria ser o seu assunto preferido quando estivesse em alguma rodinha masculina no clã Hyuuga no dia seguinte. Esse não lhes parece Hyuuga Neji? Perguntem a Tenten e vão saber. Ela me disse que após o cumprimento de uma missão bem sucedida os dois transaram (sabem como é, bebida, gente feliz, bebida, uma baita carência, amor platônico, fantasias reprimidas e um homem intocável que quando bêbado parece uma fera no cio querendo rasgar as suas roupas) e no dia seguinte todos em Konoha a olhavam como a garota-que-transou-com-o-gênio-Hyuuga-aquele-que-toda-pistoleira-quer-fisgar!

Talvez eu devesse convidar Gai-sensei então, não é? _Cruzes!_ Até mesmo eu não desceria tão baixo, ainda que ele fosse o _tipo_ de homem que iria me mandar flores no dia seguinte. Tenten está com Lee agora e ela me disse que às vezes ele chega a ser meloso demais a fazendo pensar que ela é o homem da relação, coisa que segundo ela, Lee aprendeu com o ex-sensei.

Capitão Yamato, já que estamos falando de homens mais velhos?

É, aquele _nerd _(porque o Yamato é sim e _muito _nerd) podia ser um bom candidato a namorado, mas eu demorei demais e Shizune-senpai o agarrou antes de mim. _Droga!_ Ele realmente manda flores, eu o vi com um buquê enorme rumo à casa de Shizune-senpai mais cedo...

Enfim, acho que eu tenho motivos de sobra para odiar esse maldito dia 14 de fevereiro, não é? Eu era a gostosa com quem os homens procuravam sexo bom e fácil, mas eu queria continuar a ter sexo bom sem necessariamente ser a mulher fácil. Eu queria ser a garota difícil e que os homens correm atrás para conquistar um pouquinho por dia, como a Hinata ou como a testuda da Sakura, mas eu não tinha os olhos inocentes da Hinata (eu era uma ninfomaníaca, admito) e nem podia voltar a ser virgem como a Sakura, se bem que... _Raios!_ Aquela testuda dificilmente seria virgem ainda com vinte e cinco anos e com um homem como Hatake Kakashi a visitando com aquela freqüência, não é? Isso era humanamente impossível, não é? Para uma mulher como eu sim.

_**-Sozinha, Ino?**_

_Raios!_ Mais alguém querendo transar comigo? Eu já tinha dado um fora no Neji-eu-aceito-trepar-com-você-só-essa-noite e pensei que isso fosse o bastante para afastar os pervertidos de plantão até eu estar completamente bêbada, mas não, havia mais alguém corajoso o suficiente para chegar até mim.

_-Shi-Shino?_

Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando me deparei com aquele homem do meu lado. Aburame Shino, o cara dos insetos, aquele que a gente quase nunca ouve (o que era uma pena, a voz dele me arrepiou inteira só com esse: "Sozinha, Ino". Grave, máscula, do jeito que eu gosto), o mistério em pessoa com seus óculos escuros (acho que até hoje eu não sei a cor dos olhos dele), ele estava a fim de transar comigo também? Eu o mirei demoradamente, seu casaco pesado, seus cabelos espetados e seus olhos sob a proteção das lentes escuras, os quais eu não consegui encontrar ou descobrir o que de fato esperavam de mim aquela noite. Queria muito saber como eles eram.

Ele ainda estava lá, aguardando a minha resposta, que era óbvia, mas eu lhe respondi mesmo assim.

-É, estou. E você?

_Céus!_ Agora eu havia sido realmente estúpida, não é? Pessoas comprometidas não andam por bares em pleno dia dos namorados perguntando se outras pessoas igualmente sozinhas estão acompanhadas. Era tão óbvio, tão fácil, como somar dois mais dois. Um: sozinho. Dois: acompanhado. Três? _Orgia!_ Enfim, nós dois estávamos sendo estúpidos aquela noite com aquelas perguntinhas típicas de quando não se tem nada melhor para se perguntar, mas isso era comum em bares e situações do tipo.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eu sorri.

-Dia chato, não? Pra quem está sozinho pelo menos; disse-lhe. –Essa baboseira de flores e chocolates nada mais é que uma data comercial e... _Gomen;_ eu ponderei ao ver que havia começado a gesticular sem parar e a ficar mais irritada do que deveria. _Era a maldita falta de sexo!_

Shino riu. Confesso que não me recordava do quanto seu sorriso era bonito, que ele era bonito, ainda que não pudesse ver seus olhos.

-Concordo com você, mas; ele ponderou. –Acredite, você era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver sozinha essa noite.

_Uau!_ Ou ele pensa que eu sou uma _super-_mulher que tem todos os homens aos seus pés, tão magnificamente linda e perfeita que é impossível estar sozinha ou ele acha que eu sou uma tremenda vadia. Prefiro ficar com a primeira opção, ainda que seja mais provável ele estar pensando na segunda, já que ele é o segundo que vem até mim essa noite.

-Pois é; debrucei-me sobre a bancada do bar bebericando direto do gargalo da garrafa de saquê e acho que ele achou isso meio que erótico, pois ficou um bom tempo mirando o que eu fazia em silêncio.

-Ino?

-Sim.

-Não gostaria de ir para um lugar diferente daqui? Algo mais tranqüilo?

_BINGO!_ Ele disse a frase que faltava. Ele realmente quer transar comigo e... _Acho que eu também quero transar com ele. _Abandonei a garrafa de saquê sobre a bancada e me aproximei dele, como havia me aproximado do Sai. _Feme Fatale, ON!_ Aproximei a minha boca do ouvido dele e sussurrei:

-Que tal a minha casa?

-Prefiro a minha; ele me respondeu aproximando-se do meu ouvido da mesma forma provocativa que eu.

Deu certo. Eu me arrepiei inteira e... _Céus!_ Aquele homem tinha um cheiro delicioso! A loção, perfume, feromônios? Seja lá o que ele estivesse usando havia me deixado... excitada.

Eu brinquei com a gola do seu casaco pesado e então sorri:

-Ok.

_As favas se eu não tinha um namorado_! Pelo menos eu não ia chorar vendo algum filme meloso na TV e comer chocolate o resto da noite.

* * *

Sabem, acordar depois de uma boa noite de sexo é a melhor coisa do mundo, ainda mais quando se está em jejum por tanto tempo como eu estava, mas... _Boa?_ Eu disse boa? M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A! Eu realmente não sabia quem era Aburame Shino, ele podia ser de poucas palavras, mas levava a sério aquele lance de _"um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras..."_

O beijo dele era maravilhoso, e olha que disso eu entendo, o toque, o cheiro, tudo nele era maravilhoso. Como a boa ninfomaníaca que sou, eu tenho o costume de não deixar ninguém dormir, mas descobri que o Shino pode ser tão... _obstinado_ quanto eu, quando o assunto é prazer. Ele parece uma máquina, mas é tão doce e gentil que qualquer mulher se apaixonaria por ele. Estou morta de cansaço, exausta, dolorida, mas queria poder repetir tudo de novo.

Espreguicei demoradamente e então me voltei para trás esperando encontrar um corpo quente para abraçar. Minha esperança era grande, afinal, eu estava na casa dele (que por sinal era mais organizada que a minha), ele não tinha para onde fugir, mas ledo engano... Nada. Vazio. Frio. E só. Eu estava só, como todas às vezes. Confesso, tive vontade de chorar, mas engoli meu choro. E o meu orgulho? Hã? Na certa ele havia me deixado um recado do tipo: _"Gomen, surgiu um imprevisto e tive que sair, mas obrigado pela longa noite de sexo!". _Shino era educado o suficiente para pelo menos me deixar um recado, mas eu sabia que mesmo que ele não me deixasse um, eu não tinha como reclamar. Era exatamente assim que terminavam meus tórridos romances de uma só noite e regados a álcool. Enrolei-me o melhor que pude nos lençóis e me levantei. _Dane-se!_ Eu ia tomar um bom e demorado banho na banheira dele.

_**-Ino? Já está de pé?**_

Eu me voltei devagar. Era a voz dele e era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir naquela manhã.

-Shi-Shino?

É eu gaguejei feito a Hinata, mas não foi porque eu estava com vergonha do homem seminu só de cuecas na minha frente, eu já havia visto muito mais do que isso, e sim porque definitivamente eu não esperava... _aquilo._

-Espero que goste. Não sabia o que você gostava, então, trouxe de tudo um pouco; ele se aproximou carregando uma farta bandeja de café da manhã.

Shino a depositou sobre a cama desarrumada e eu continuei ali, estática, até me deixar cair sobre a cama sentada de frente para ele. Ajeitei os lençóis contra o meu corpo nu e então sorri.

-Você fez isso tudo pra mim? –indaguei pegando a rosa vermelha e solitária que ele havia posto junto da bandeja com o café. Ele assentiu e eu levei a rosa perfumada até o rosto, acariciando-me com ela. _–Arigato._

Ele voltou a sorrir, mas eu não estava presa ao seu sorriso e sim nos seus olhos livres daquelas lentes escuras essa manhã. Eles eram lindos, levemente puxados e negros. Eu havia simplesmente adorado aquela descoberta, assim como me ver refletida neles. Sem cerimônia eu comecei a comer, peguei uma torrada quentinha e comecei a passar geléia em cima dela. Geléia de morango? A minha favorita! Eu realmente vou acabar me apaixonando por esse homem... Aliás, acho que já estou irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele...

-O que acha de fazermos um passei pelo parque mais tarde?

-C-o-m-o disse? –eu me voltei com a boca cheia de torrada e me envergonhei pela minha falta de educação, mas ele teria que me dar um desconto, não? O que ele havia acabado de me dizer... Eu só podia ter ouvido errado, não é?

-Irmos ao parque, depois do almoço quem sabe; disse-me Shino se aproximando do encosto da cama e se recostando ali. –É chato ir até lá sozinho, mas...

-Acompanhado, não; eu o completei acabando de engolir minha torrada. –Aquele é... aquele é...

-Um lugar para casais; foi ele quem me completou dessa vez.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu estava mesmo entendendo errado, não é? Ou quem sabe ainda estivesse dormindo naquela cama vazia e sonhando.

-Shino; eu comecei meio que titubeante. –Você, ontem à noite, isso aqui; apontei para a bandeja a minha frente. –Foi tudo maravilhoso, mas...

Ele me tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

-Você, é maravilhosa, Ino; ele me disse e então me acariciou o rosto com carinho. –E...

-E? –eu estava quase ronronando sob o toque dele.

-E eu não sou homem de querer afastar aquilo que é bom pra mim. Quero mais noites como as de ontem Ino, quero mais dias como hoje e quero você.

-Shino...

_Ok,_ eu me derreti toda, confesso, mas quem não se derreteria com um homem desses, hã? Ele era tudo que eu pedi a Deus e era mais do que eu esperava ganhar no dia dos namorados.

-E então? –ele me indagou. –Está de pé, o nosso passeio mais tarde?

-Claro, mas...

Eu me levantei e deixei o lençol escorregar sobre o meu corpo, Shino acompanhou-me com os olhos. O meu corpo nu nunca me causou embaraço , ao contrário, eu adorava que olhassem para ele como ele fazia agora. Eu ri e então estendi a mão para ele.

-Antes eu preciso de um banho... Um longo e demorado banho e... Preciso de alguém para me esfregar as costas...

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/a: **_Valentine's Day, _dia dos namorados, comemorado em 14 de fevereiro pela maioria dos países, ainda que no nosso seja comemorado no dia 12 de junho. Como não consegui postar a fanfic ontem, decidi usar o dia 14 e não o 12. Mas e aí galera, curtiram? Caramba, não resisti! Já haviam me pedido um Shino x Ino há tempos e o tema do dia dos namorados me caiu feito uma luva. Adoro esse casal! Espero que tenham gostado, e que, como eu, as solteiras-não-por-opção desse ano consigam um Shino em suas vidas também! ^^

**Pink-sama****?** Você foi uma das que me pediram um Shino x Ino, mas ainda que não tenha rolado um hentai, pelo menos não um explícito, saiba que eu tive livre inspiração para essa fanfic graças a sua fanfic "**Propensa Carnal**" onde a Ino está literalmente hilária! Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência... rsrsrs

Sério, para descrever a ninfomaníaca loira eu me inspirei livremente na sua fanfic! E girls? Se ainda não tiverem lido, leiam, Propensa Carnal, por **Pink Ringo!** Ótima fanfic! ^^

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! *-*

**Ps:** Não se esqueçam dos **REVIEWS**, hein? rsrs


End file.
